Riddle Twins
by Takan Morfin Riddle Lestrange
Summary: The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic intervenes. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic intervenes. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate? Tom Riddle OOC ADOPTED FROM amalin06!

**Prologue**

**By amalin06**

**August 7, 1981**

James and Lily Potter were enjoying a nice evening with their newly born son. Suddenly they felt the house vibrate. They both paled. They knew what that meant. The wards were being torn down. James sent his wife and son up to safety, hoping he could hold Voldemort off until they got away. Lily put her new-born son down in his crib and took a defensive position over him. The door was blown off and there in all his glory was the mad man, Voldemort. He quickly struck down the mother, who had pleaded for her sons' life. Then he turned his wand on the boy who was causing him so much problems. But there was a problem when he shot the killing curse. The thing was, the curse was supposed to kill. No ifs, and, or buts about it. Once you got hit with it, that's it. You're dead. Now the problems start when you don't die.

Magic is a funny thing. While there are rules and regulations, when something is supposed to happen, she likes it to happen. But, magic seems to have a mind of its own. When she saw that a little baby was going to survive something that no one had before. She got curious. That just wouldn't do. To defy the laws of nature and magic was something unheard of. So she decided to take things into her own hands and when the curse hit and rebounded something tore. What tore was Time. When the authorities came to investigate, all they found was a dead James and Lily Potter, a pile of ashes that used to be Lord Voldemort and an empty crib with a spot of blood in it.

Magic really does have a funny sense of humour.

**December 31, 1926**

Merope Riddle was in pain. Her first contraction hit and left her breathless. She was weak and knew she wouldn't make it much longer. She had to get her baby delivered and to safety before she died. She looked up and saw an orphanage. She was walking up the walkway when something knocked her over. She looked down to see a baby boy by the looks of it. He looked so much like her husband that her heart ached. She wondered how he got here. He didn't look that old. Maybe a week or so. When she touched him her hands, covered in her blood from the pavement, touched his freshly bleeding would on his forehead. The magic that then happened wiped out any knowledge of the incident and left her believing that this boy was hers and she had given birth to him. She climbed back to her feet, holding the baby to her chest and knocked on the door.

Merope had just delivered her second son and she knew she was dying. She looked over at her new baby boy, and said, "Thomas, after his father. Marvolo, after my father. Riddle."

Mrs Cole looked at her, "And the other one?"

Merope looked at the other boy. The one that she had delivered a couple days ago. He was unexpected but a pleasant surprise. At least Thomas would have a brother to grow up with. She hadn't named him yet. "Timothy, for his father's brother. Morfin after my brother. Riddle." She then lost consciousness and never woke up.

Now, the Riddle Twins, as they were known, were odd babies. They never cried or complained as they got older. Odd things would happen around them. They never talked to anyone other than each other. They seemed to know what the other was thinking without speaking. When they didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying, they would speak in an odd language that only they could understand. It sounded like an odd hissing noise. The children of the orphanage soon learned not to make fun of them or to bring attention to themselves around the Riddle Twins. Bad things would happen to them if they did.

That all changed on January 1, 1938, when an odd man in a weird coloured suit visited the Twins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic intervenes. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate?

**Chapter 1**

**By amalin06**

Dumbledore knocked on the orphanage door. He was there to introduce a pair of muggle born twins to the world of magic. The door opened to reveal a scruffy looking girl of about 15.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Mrs Cole. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, um yes. Follow me, she's in her office."

He followed the girl while taking in the surroundings. It was a plain building, with mismatched furniture around. You could see some children sitting around. Some playing games, others watching the staircase with scared expression on their faces. 'Interesting' he thought. The girl knocked on a door and led him in.

Dumbledore sat in front of a woman in her early 40's. She gaped at him.

"Good morning. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent a letter requesting an appointment and you kindly invited me here."

She gaped a little more before clearing her throat and nodding. "Yes, well um what can I do for you?"

"I am here as I told you in my letter, to discuss Timothy and Thomas Riddle and arrangements for their future."

"Are you family?" Mrs Cole asked hesitantly.

"No, I am a teacher." Dumbledore said. "I have come to offer them a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"And how come you're interested in Tim and Tom?"

"We believe they have qualities that we are looking for."

"You mean they won a scholarship? How can they? They never applied to one before."

"Well, their names have been down for our school since birth-"

"Who registered them? Their parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Dumbledore thought so too. For he slipped his wand and a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Mrs Cole.

"Here," Dumbledore said, waving his wand once while passing her the paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed at the blank piece of paper.

"That seems perfectly in order," She said placidly, handing it back her eyes fell on a bottle of Gin and two glasses that had defiantly not been present before.

"Err-may I offer you a glass of Gin?" She said.

"Thank you very much," Said Dumbledore, beaming.

Mrs Cole drank hers in one gulp. Smacking her lips together, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time and he decided to press his advantage.

"I was wondering if you can tell me anything of Tim and Tom Riddle's history. They were born here at the orphanage, correct?"

"Well, Tom was," said Mrs Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. 11 years to the day today. It was a nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps carrying a baby in her arms and in labour with another. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs Cole nodded impressive and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boys' father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty- and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for _her _father- I asked about the first boy and she said Tim like his fathers' brother, and Morfin, for her brother. Yes, I know, funny names aren't they. We wondered whether they came from a circus. Then she said their surnames were Riddle and then she died soon after that."

"Well, we named them just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom, Marvolo, Tim, Morfin, nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for them, nor any family at all, so they stayed in the orphanage and they've been here ever since."

She sat there and poured herself another glass then said, "Their funny boys."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought they might be."

"They were funny babies too. They hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when they got older, they were...odd."

"Odd in what way?"

"Well, they..."

Mrs Cole pulled up short and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"They definitely got a place at you school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I can say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking them away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely

She squinted at him as though decided whether or not to trust him. She apparently thought she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "They scare the other children."

"You mean they're bully's?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think they must be," said Mrs Cole, frowning slightly, "But it's very hard to catch them at it. There have been incidents...nasty things..."

Dumbledore did not press her, though he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin.

"Billy Stubbs's rabbit...well, Tom _said_ he didn't do it. Tim didn't say anything, just stood there with an emotionless mask on his face and I don't see how they could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I should think not, no."

"But, I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is Tom and Billy had argued the day before. And then" Mrs Cole took another drink "on the summer outing...we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or the seaside...well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tim and Tom Riddle. They swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something_ happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things..."

She looked at Dumbledore, "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of them."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping them permanently?" said Dumbledore. "They will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs Cole with a slight hiccup. "I suppose you want to see them"

"Very Much."

She led him up the stairs and knocked on the first door in a long corridor before opening the door. "Tim, Tom, you have a visitor. This is Mr Dumberton...sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you...well, I'll let him do it."

Dumbledore entered the room as Mrs Cole all but ran out closing the door after her. The room was bare except for two single beds, two bare desks, and an old wardrobe. Two identical boys were sitting on one of the beds looking at the same book.

They were tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale with exotic glowing green eyes. Both boys narrowed their eyes slightly as they took in Dumbledore's appearance. There was a moment of silence.

"How do you do, Tom and Tim?" Dumbledore said, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boys hesitated, then one took it, and then the other. Dumbledore drew up a chair and sat beside the bed they were sitting on.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor?" repeated one. He had slight difference from his brother. So slight, that if you weren't used to looking for subtleties, you might miss it. His hair was slightly darker, and a little wavier. His face was slightly rounder, and his eye's slightly greener. Dumbledore guessed this might be Tim. The older of the two. "Is that like a doctor? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at us?"

"No, no." said Dumbledore, smiling.

Tim frowned. His brother stared at Dumbledore warily, not quite sure whether to trust him.

"I don't believe you." said Tom.

"She wants us looked at." Tim accused, "Tell the truth!"

The last three word were spoke with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. Had Dumbledore not had his Occlumency shields up, he might have almost done it, at that. They both glared at Dumbledore as though trying to scare him into telling them what they wanted to know. The two identical glares held so much malice for eleven year olds.

Finally Tim stopped glaring and Tom followed his lead. They both looked warily at Dumbledore who never stopped smiling.

"Who are you?" Tom finally said.

"I told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school...your new school, if you would like to come."

"You're lying," They both said simultaneously, "You're from the asylum."

"You're going to take us away and lock us up." said Tim.

"We didn't do anything to those kids. They'll tell you." cried Tom.

"I am not from an asylum." said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and if you both will calm down, I will tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody is going to force you."

"I'd like to see them try." sneered Tim.

"Hogwarts, is a school for people who have magic." Dumbledore stated. He watched them both freeze them look at each other like they were talking in their heads. Dumbledore was very intrigued.

"Magic." Tom whispered.

"That's right." Dumbledore said.

"It's magic, what we can do." Tim said.

"What is it that you can do?" asked Dumbledore.

"All sorts," breathed Tom. A flush of excitement was rising up their necks.

"We can make things move without touching them." Tim said.

"We can make animals so what we want them to do, without training them..."

"We can make bad things happen to people who are mean to us..."

"We can make them hurt if we want to." They said taking turns finishing each other's sentences.

"You are going to accept my offer?" Dumbledore asked unfazed by their admissions.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good. At Hogwarts, we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have...inadvertently, I am sure...been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic, will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, Sir." The twins said simultaneously.

Tom then looked at Dumbledore, "We haven't got any money."

"That's easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might hate to buy some of your spell books and so on second hand, but-"

"Where do you buy spell books?" asked Tom. While Tim had taken the heave money pouch from Dumbledore without thanking him and was examining a heavy gold coin.

"Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything-"

"You're coming with us?" asked Tom while looking at the coin in Tim's hand.

"Certainly, if you-"

"We don't need you," said Tim finally looking up from the coin. "We're used to doing things for ourselves; we go round London on our own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley...Sir?" He added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Dumbledore told them exactly how to get to Diagon Alley and onto the platform and as he was leaving Tom jumped up and said, "We can speak to-" Tim kicked Tom in the leg to get him to shut up. Dumbledore stood there for a moment, wondering what Tom (well who he _thought_ was Tom) was about to say. Then he merely nodded his head to the two boys and left.

After Dumbledore was gone Tim sat across from Tom and said, "Well, I guess we'll go tomorrow. You know to get our things." Tom nodded and looked at his older twin.

"What do you think of the Professor?"

Tim put a guarded look on his face and looked off in the distance. "We'll have to watch him. He's too suspicious of us."

Tom nodded and looked at the list. "Do you wonder if we'll find out who our father was? I mean he had to be magical. It wasn't our mother. She wouldn't have died if she was."

Tim scowled, "We wouldn't have ended up with _muggles_, either. It had to be our father. Good thing you have our father's name. It will make it that much easier to find him. We might have some family somewhere."

They both lay back on the bed, dreaming of a day when they would show the world that they shouldn't mess with the Riddle Twins.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

R&R please!

No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic intervenes. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate?

Tom Riddle will be OOC

Chapter 2

**By Alex H S**

The next day, Tim and Tom were walking through London talking to each other. Talking to each other in their heads was a talent that both of them possessed. It was how they always knew what the other was going to say, this allowed them to finish each other's sentences.

**_'Tim?'_**

**_'Yes Tom?'_**

**_'Why did you stop me from telling the professor that we can both speak to snakes?'_**

**_'Because it's a secret! And a well-guarded one at that. You are to never mention it to anyone without my permission again. Ever. Understand?'_**

**_'Yes Tim.'_**

There was a little pause in their mental conversation as the twins walked through London.

**_'Tim?'_**

**_'Yes Tom?'_**

**_'What do you think it'll be like at Hogwarts?'_**

**_'I don't know Tom. I've never been there before, just the same as you so stop bothering me about it!'_**

**_'Yes Tim.'_**

When they reached Charing Cross road, they looked around and Tim finally spotted the place. It had paint peeling and looked altogether uninviting.

"This way, Tom"

When they entered the pub, Tim, being the eldest, went to the barkeeper and asked for entrance to the alley.

"Right this way, lads. Where's ya parents?"

"Dead" came the terse reply as the twins headed into the alley.

Tim and Tom were walking towards Gringotts, and the younger of the twins was struggling to maintain his expressionless mask.

The alley truly was an amazing sight. With bright colours and people everywhere. When they reached the white marble bank at the end of the alley, they saw two creatures outside. Tim presumed that they were the guards for the bank and nodded his head to them as he passed. As they were walking quickly, they didn't notice the shock of the creatures at being shown such courtesy.

When they reached the inner doors Tim read the message and scoffed, it sounded petty and childish. Tom looked questionably at his twin and was directed to look at the poem:

**Enter stranger but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed**

**For those who take but do not earn**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours**

**Thief you have been warned beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there**

Tom found it as silly as his brother did but both continued on into that bank anyway. It was a vast marble hall filled with counters. At each counter one off the creatures was seated. If the twins had to guess, they would say that there were about 100 creatures in the main hall alone.

As they were lining up in a queue, Tim heard a man refer to the creatures as "Goblins". So when they reached the counter, Tim said,

"Excuse me, Master Goblin, but my brother and myself would like to open an account if that is at all possible?"

The goblin sat there practically speechless until he saw the queue building up. He nodded to Slantonson and he took the twins through to another room.

When there, Tim and Tom were treated with a lot of respect, confusing the two boys. When seated Slantonson asked the twins to provide blood samples for their vault. They both willingly gave their blood and watched as the Goblin poured it onto some parchment.

Tim and Tom were having a mental conversation about the Goblins when Tim heard a small noise of shock. He quickly broke off the mental conversation and looked at the Goblin.

But where there was once one goblin, there was now three. They were speaking very fast in what appeared to be their native tongue. Eventually two of the Goblins left the room and fetched a more senior bank teller.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin, but what is going on?" Tom asked, taking over from his brother for speaking for both of them.

Slantonson looked at the two boys who were dressed in ratty clothing. Surely **they** couldn't be the heirs?! And if they were, why didn't they know?

"Messer's Riddle, it seems that you are the heirs to the Most Righteous and Noble House of Slytherin."

He was expecting a reaction of some sort but was met with two blank faces. Tim had no idea who that was but Tom remembered reading it somewhere.

"Slytherin as in the family that helped to found the House of Lords and defend the country from the Scandinavian king?"

"Yes, but he was a powerful wizard. He was one of the founders of Hogwarts. The family is a very important one to both Gringotts and the Wizarding World in general."

The possibilities and doors that had opened to Tim and Tom were racing through their heads.

"Master Goblin, what do we gain access to, if we inherit?"

"Only the title, Scion of the Righteous and Noble House of Slytherin. When you become of age, you shall gain the title, Earl of Slytherin. The youngest of you will gain the title of, Esquire of the Righteous and Noble House of Slytherin. Then you will inherit the title, Viscount Slytherin. When you are of age, you can access the money out of the vault as well as any books. But until then, you can access nothing."

**_'Tim?'_**

**_'Yes Tom?'_**

**_'Does this mean that we have to give the money back to the school?'_**

**_'Yes.'_** he said, **_'We've got no other money to use. This means that we'll have to use the school fund.'_**

**_'But now we've got money I don't want to act poor, Tim'_**

**_'We have no choice, Tom. End of discussion.'_**

**_'Yes Tim.'_**

"Do we have to do anything to claim relation to this House?"

"Yes, the eldest of the two of you must try on the heir's ring. If it accepts you, you will be able to claim the Lordship when you turn 17."

"Why 17?"

"It's when Wizards become of age."

Tom was about to reply when another Goblin entered the room. This Goblin was older and had nicer clothes, leading the twins to think that he was more senior than Slantonson.

"Messer's Riddle, it seems that you have caused quite a stir. Both before and after we found the news. Now, the eldest of you must try on the ring."

Tom scowled when he found that he couldn't be head of the family. It wasn't fair that Tim got all of the attention and the best of everything. He felt the urge to say that he was the eldest but knew that Tim would catch him out.

Tim stepped forward, "I am the eldest of us."

The Goblin smiled toothily, its smile revealing its pointed teeth, making it quite an intimidating sight. He gestured to Tim and placed the box containing the ring in his hand.

Tim looked back at Tom, uncertainty showing in his eyes for a second until his normal mask was back in place. He turned back to the box in his hands and inspected it.

The box was made of black wood that looked like Yew. On the front was the crest of the family. It was a snake intertwined with two daggers. The snake was baring its fangs, whilst perched on a rock.

He undid the clasp and the box opened.

Inside was a stunningly beautiful ring. It was white gold with emeralds running around it. The emeralds were placed in a wave pattern that was never-ending, it joined at both ends. On the inside of the ring there were squiggles. When Tim squinted at them, they became words. It said;

**Proud Heir Carry This Ring With Pride**

After studying the ring thoroughly, he decided to put it on. He picked it up and placed the box on the Goblins desk. The ring had started to pulse with magic when he picked it up, the emeralds humming with magic and power.

He instinctively knew which finger to put it on. He placed it on his right ring finger.

There was a flash of light and everything went black

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

R&R please!

No flames!

Alex H S


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic intervenes. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate? Tom Riddle will be OOC

Chapter 3

**By Alex H S**

**Beta'd By Baylie S L**

Tom's first thought when he regained consciousness was that it was dark. It was pitch black, actually. He then started to panic as he couldn't see a thing but he calmed as soon as he remembered what he and Tom used to do at the orphanage, he willed there to be light.

At that thought, the room was lit up by torches that had flared into life. For the first time since he had woken up, Tim got a good look around the room.

The walls were black marble but when the light reflected off of them in a certain way, you could see silver and gold flecks in the stone. When he looked down, he realised that the floor was a polished deep forest green that could be mistaken for black if you didn't look close enough.

When he looked up again he noticed tapestry's on the walls. There were a lot of them. He went to the closest one and looked upon it. It was about the opening of a castle if he understood it right. There were four people stood upon a podium. Two witches and two wizards. Each wearing a different colour. One woman was wearing a blue and bronze dress and had raven black hair with stunning blue eyes. The other was wearing a yellow and black dress with honey coloured hair and hazel eyes.

The men were so different, they were almost polar opposites. One was wearing silver and green robes with a snake around his head. He had green eyes, not unlike his own, with slicked back, black hair. The other man had ginger hair that was a wild bird's nest. His eyes were a light turquoise, and looked to be shining with laughter.

When he turned around from the tapestry, he noticed the other wall was covered in paintings of what looked to be the same people.

One was similar to the tapestry, and looked to be depicting the same scene. The one next to it was of what seemed to be a wedding between the ginger man and black-haired woman. The name plate read, '_UNION OF G GRYFFINDOR AND R RAVENCLAW '_ The next one down, the wedding between the honey-haired woman and another man. This name plate said a similar thing but the names were '_H HUFFLEPUFF_' and '_J CHRISTOPHER_'.

The final portrait depicted a wedding between the green-robed man to a woman who had hair as dark as night and shining violet eyes. Again he looked down the black picture frame and read the plate, it said '_BONDING OF S SLYTHERIN AND M LEFAY_'.

Tim studied the painting closer than the others, due to the fact that they were his ancestors. As he reached out to touch them he jumped as someone said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the voice sounded amused.

He turned around and saw the very two people that the painting depicted, Slytherin and LeFay.

"Why not?" he sneered, mask firmly back in place

The man just chuckled and gestured for Tim to follow him and the woman.

Having no choice, Tim complied.

As the man led him through the halls, he noticed many different things. Portraits, tapestries, armour, weapons, statues and so much more. Eventually, the three of them stopped outside a small room with a black wooden door. The only door he had seen so far.

After entering the room, the man sat down at his desk and started writing; the woman on the sofa. Tim, not knowing what to do, just stood in front of the desk. It was an antique, he could tell; it was Black Yew, the same as the ring box, and there was carvings present. They were of snakes when you looked closely.

As he was inspecting the desk, he noticed more squiggles. After squinting at them, the writing turned into,

**MASTER OF SLYTHERIN**

**SPEAKER OF TONGUE**

**EMPEROR OF SERPENTS**

As Tim was studying the desk, his head bent; he didn't notice Slytherin stop writing and study Tim himself.

As Salazar studied the boy, he could notice several traits that the boy had inherited from him and Morgana. The eyes that were an exotic green with almost unnoticeable flecks of violet. The jet black hair with a small curl at the end.

But as he studied the boy closer, he noticed several traits that were from Godric. The slightly untameable look of the hair, the eye shape, the rims of his eyes, an unnoticeable shade of turquoise.

He decided that it was time to talk to his heir.

"Are you done, studying my desk?" he mused out loud

The boys' head snapped up, a look of panic present for half a second before a blank, emotionless mask was in place.

Salazar looked at the boy with exactly the same mask, though his eyes held some approval.

"Do you know who I am, boy?"

"Yes, Sir"

Salazar waved his hand for the boy to continue, but Tim still paused

"Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. A Wizard Warrior, who defended the country from the Scandinavian King, but then helped William of Normandy to take the throne. Your thrice great grandson, helped to found the House of Lords, Sir."

As Tim had said this, Morgana, on the sofa, was taking his measurements and choosing books to help educate Tim during his stay. She also did scans to see if he was healthy. She frowned when the health scan showed that he was underweight, malnourished and had a stomach infection.

As she dug deeper and performed more complex spells, eventually discovering a piece of black magic. As she performed more tests on it, she gasped out loud when she realised what it was.

The gasp caused the two males in the room to look over at her. Salazar frowned at her but his wife just gestured for him to go over to her and read one of the many pieces of parchment surrounding her.

After reading it he was livid. Who would dare do such a thing, and to his heir no less?!

But after studying the parchment closer he frowned when he saw the date it happened.

"Timothy, do you know of anyone called Thomas Marvolo Riddle?"

"Yes Sir. Tom is my twin brother."

Salazar frowned and asked another question, "What was the date when you went to Gringotts?"

Tom thought a bit then replied, "Saturday 2nd January 1937. Why?"

"It doesn't matter, can you tell me your birthday?"

"December 31st 1926" he replied instantly

Morgana frowned; she realised what that meant. She went and picked out another piece of parchment from a dresser in the corner. The parchment wasn't any old type of parchment, however.

This piece was black and had a silver sheen to it.

"Timothy, can you cut your hand on this knife and let the blood saturate the parchment, please?"

"Yes, ma'am."

He did as directed and watched as his wound across his palm closed itself. He then waited as his ancestors read the parchment, Salazar's eyes wide in anger.

Morgana then gave him the parchment to read.

**_Birth name:_**_ Haytham James Sirius Black-Potter (Birth)_

**_Full name:_**_ Timothy Morfin Salazar Slytherin-Riddle (Magik)_

**_Date of Birth:_**_ 31__st__ July 1980_

**_Mother:_**_ Lily Ann Marie Evans (Birth)_

_ Merope Morgana Gaunt (Magik)_

**_Father:_**_ James Charlus Arcturus Potter (Birth)_

_ Tom Richard William Riddle (Magik)_

**_Siblings: _**_Thomas Marvolo Gaunt-Riddle (Magik)_

**_Notable Ancestors_**

_Salazar Slytherin (Magik)_

_Morgana LeFay (Magik)_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Arthur Pendragon (Magik & Birth)_

**_Inheritances_**

_Slytherin Lordship_

_Gryffindor Lordship_

_Pendragon Throne_

_LeFay Lordship_

**_Magical Talents_**

_Parseltongue_

_Metamorphmagus __**BLOCKED – MAGIK**_

_Animagus __**BLOCKED – JAMES.C. (05/08/80)**_

_Natural Occlumens/Legilimens __**BLOCKED – ALBUS.P.W. (31/07/80)**_

**_Other_**

_Horcrux – __**1.5% Thomas Marvolo Riddle (07/08/80)**_

_Eyesight deteriorated – __**ALBUS.P.W. (31/07/80)**_

_Magical Core __**BLOCKED 75% - ALBUS.P.W. (31/07/80)**_

_Mental bond – Thomas Marvolo Riddle 31__ST__ DECEMBER 1926_

Timothy stood there shocked at what he was reading. Brother wasn't really his brother and neither were his parents. What he was most shocked about though was the fact that he was descended from Arthur Pendragon.

His brain, unable to take anymore, shut down his body, causing the boy to faint.

Salazar sighed as he looked at the boy. He slumped down into a chair and held his head in his hands.

Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve this.

"Zar?"

"I'm fine." Came the immediate reply

"The boy is still your heir whether you like it or not."

"I know, it's just that he's going to have such a burden."

"What do you mean?"

Salazar sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"A prophecy was made shortly before I left Hogwarts. It went:

_The one who's Born to the light and Taken for the dark_

_Who's Heir of enemies and Lord of friends_

_Will Change time and Unite peoples_

_Heir of the Lion and Snake_

_He will bring an era of darkness or light_

_The one who's Born to the light and Taken for the dark_"

Morgana listened to her husband's heartbroken voice as he told her what his many times grandson must do. She felt sorry for the poor boy and his brother. They were in for a rough time.

Zar sat there thinking about what he could do to help his heir. It was suddenly apparent that the boy would have to spend longer here than most heirs do. He knew nothing of wizard culture or the world in general. He also had to prepare him to be able to rule the wizarding world. That was going to be a long and arduous task.

"Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"How long will we have to keep him here, do you think?"

"Longer than most, I think. Probably a couple of years ring time."

"How long's that in real time?"

"About 10 minutes, I think"

"Good." He stated walking over to the unconscious boy, "Enervate"

Tim continued to lie still and not move a muscle, leading Salazar to believe that his spell hadn't worked. He frowned.

But Tim had woken up, it was his normal reaction to not waking up naturally. When he and Tom were younger, the older kids in the orphanage would often go beat them up in their rooms at night.

To avoid the worst of injuries, he would move before they could get the first punch in.

Tim used his magic to sense what was happening around him. It locked on to the signature that was closest. His magic was suddenly starting to scream '_DANGER!'_ at him. Just as the signature was about to do something, he could sense an increase in magic; he rolled out of the way and blasted them back into the wall.

He sensed a build-up of magic behind him and once again rolled out of the way. He once again sent a blast of magic to knock the person backwards. Unfortunately, the person was expecting the magic and sidestepped it then sent their own back. It hit its target head on, and Tim was pushed backwards and locked in place.

Morgana smirked as she went to wake her husband. She was going to tease him about this for a long time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story! I hope I can continue to write well!

Please R&R!

No flames, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The killing curse is supposed to kill, right? So when it doesn't, magic intervenes. Transported back through time, Little Harry becomes Timothy Riddle, twin to Thomas Riddle. What happens when they come to Hogwarts? And after they graduate? Tom Riddle will be OOC

Chapter 4

**By Alex H S**

**A/N: Just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of the chapters. So:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE! I ONLY OWN THE EVENTUAL PLOT! THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS AREN'T MINE EITHER!**

It had been a year since Tim had woken in the 'ring reality', and he was loving every second of it.

For the last 12 months, he had been working hard to learn everything he could about wizarding culture. Especially on how to act like a Lord/King. He had gotten over the shock of having different parents rather quickly, though it had haunted him for a while. But one thought that constantly plagued his mind was how Tom would react to the fact that he wasn't really his brother.

"Wakey, wakey Tim, special day today!" suddenly intruded his thoughts along with the feeling of being soaking wet.

He was out of bed so fast, that Salazar was surprised that the boy didn't get whiplash.

Tim growled and looked at his grandfather through his sopping wet hair. The old man was grinning like a loon at his grandson, proud of what he had done. He was unaware of the danger he was in though.

Tim, annoyed at being woken so early and on such a dreaded day, decided that some payback was in order. Masking his magical signature as he had been taught, Tim built up a large amount of colour magic around his fists, subtly manoeuvring himself so that he was in front of the doorway, he released it in Salazar's face. The result was absolutely hilarious. The Slytherin patron now had red hair, neon pink robes with neon orange trim. He also ended up with gold skin.

Tim took one look at his grandfather and bolted out of the door. Salazar, confused by his grandson's sudden departure, stared at the doorway until he decided to go finish breakfast. Upon reaching said doorway, he caught sight of his reflection in the window.

Staring in shock, he realised that this was the reason that the boy had left so quickly. Deciding that his pride needed defending, he raced down the hallway after the young child.

Upon his journey, he realised that the boy was likely to go for his breakfast first. Changing his direction, he started to head to the dining room. Unfortunately, he realised, that Morgana would enforce the "no business in the dining room" rule.

Entering the room that held his wife and grandson, his gold skin generated a slight red hue to it from embarrassment.

The room was deathly silent, he had closed his eyes to avoid his family's reaction.

Morgana was having a great morning, she woke up to find her husband in a joyous mood, she had a child with her once again, and her grandson was finally going to be rid of that damned horcrux.

So when her husband walked into the dining room soon after her grandson, she couldn't help but laugh.

He looked like he used to after one of Godric's pranks!

The laughter quickly turned hysterical, her joy at that morning finally overwhelming her.

Salazar opened his eyes when he heard his wife's laughter; she was near hysterical, he noticed, she obviously was in a good mood. He was about to ask her something when he saw tears coming out of her eyes.

Realising that they were at his expense, he skulked over to his seat and started to eat his breakfast.

When Morgana stopped laughing she sat up straight, wiping her eyes and greeted her husband.

"Good morning dear"

"Good morning is it? What part, the part where I get woken up at a ridiculously early time or when I got turned into a walking Gryffindor or the fact that I'm currently not going to get any breakfast as I'm running late in my schedule?"

It was a rhetorical question but Morgana couldn't help but answer.

"I thought that all three qualified for a good morning?"

Tim couldn't help but giggle at his grandmother as she winked at him.

Salazar rolled his eyes but cracked a smile nevertheless. "Tim, remove this ridiculous spell that you have cast on me please"

Tim just shook his head, still giggling.

"Timothy Morfin Salazar Slytherin-Riddle, reverse this spell that you have cast, immediately."

The look that was sent his way combined with the use of his full name made Tim decide to take pity upon his grandfather and grant his request.

Returned to normal, Salazar sat down at the table, picked up his fork, and watched his breakfast disappear from the table.

Sighing as he heard the giggles, he stood up and gestured for his grandson to follow him.

When they reached the study, Tim gazed around and noticed that nothing had changed in the last year. His gaze moved past the tablet on the wall behind Salazar, but quickly moved back to it. Looking closer, Tim realised that his name had been added to the long list of names on the tablet. He noticed that the first quarter of the names all carried the name Slytherin. From there, it went to Sleafan, Johnal, Fridson and then Gaunt. Examining the dates next to the names, he discovered that he was the first heir to enter the ring reality in two centuries.

"I see you've noticed the list of heirs."

Tim jumped at the sound of his grandfather's voice, having forgotten that he was there.

"Why am I the first heir in two hundred years?"

"Because the ones before you were deemed unworthy"

"Why?"

"Because they had lost the true values and understanding of what it means to be a Slytherin"

"What do you mean, grandfather?"

Sighing, Salazar ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "Tim, a couple of hundred years ago, the Gaunts lost everything. Every family member with the name Gaunt was sent to Azkaban and only two made it out alive. They then married each other and had a child to continue the legacy. The child wasn't very sane, due to being raised by two crazy people. When they didn't inherit, they had another child, and then another. Each of these branch's children married each other, causing the family tree to become polluted. The magic became weaker and the children were beginning to lack any sanity whatsoever. Your mother was the first Gaunt to have any sanity at all. Unfortunately for her, she was a girl and couldn't inherit. What made it worse, was the fact that she had hardly any magic. Sure she had some, but not a lot. The muggle blood your father had, refreshed the line, bringing back the strong magic.

"However, due to the love potion used on said muggle, Thomas was conceived lacking any true emotion. The only reason he can feel as he does now is due to the twin bond the two of you share. He was lucky that the bond happened, or else he would be devoid of any emotion.

"Now, you were also affected by this. Your emotions were normal when you were born. But, being hit by the killing curse, made into a Horcrux, being transported through time and forming a twin bond all in two minutes had quite an effect on your mind. Have you ever noticed that you find it hard to fell emotion? And when you do, it's only in extreme circumstances?" At his grandsons' hesitant nod he continued.

"This is because you lack the normal emotion of a human being. You have the unique case of Magik running through your veins as well as blood. This means that your organs and body operate differently from everyone else's."

"So I'm a psychopath?"

"Basically yes, but you must remember that Tom _makes_ you feel. He must not come to any harm."

Tim stood there staring at his grandfather trying to take in what had been said to him. He was someone who was barely human basically. He couldn't feel or even bleed like a normal person.

Salazar sighed when he noticed his grandson's expression, it was completely blank.

"Tim? We need to get you rid of this Horcrux, ok?"

He only got a nod in answer but took that as a sign to continue.

"Mac Na fola, mac draíochta, mé cleanse tú ar an olc. Mac olc, mac gráin, chaith mé tú amach as an buachaill. Mac Na fola, mac draíochta, mé cleanse tú ar an olc!"

As Salazar was chanting, a bright emerald light filled the room and a great wind swept through the room. Salazar did not cease his chanting, even when his grandson screamed in pain as a black mist seeped out of his forehead.

It shaped itself into what seemed to be an identical copy of Tim, only older. Salazar narrowed his eyes and filled himself with hate, as was needed for the next part of the ritual.

"Créatúr de olc, chréatúr de fuath. A sheolann tú mé go dtí an babhlaí de tartarus agus chaith tú ann go deo níos mó!"

Now it was the shade's turn to scream in pain as its shape started to warp, eventually falling in on itself. Suddenly the light, wind and screams stopped. In Zar's opinion, it was now too quiet but that was formed from the impression the ritual had made on him.

But those were suddenly the last things on his mind as his vision started to blur and he started to stumble.

"Oh shit"

And then everything went black.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**However I will make one request, if you are going to review negatively, please make it constructive and not just telling me that you have noticed mistakes. I'm tired and am overloaded with work so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading The Riddle Twins and I hope that you will follow this story if you haven't already!**

**Alex H S**


End file.
